Office of Laboratory Animal Welfare 25th Anniversary Symposium to: [unreadable] Acknowledge the achievements of 25 years of biomedical research conducted under the U.S. Government Principles, the Public Health Service (PHS) Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, and the Animal Welfare Act and Regulations;and [unreadable] Commemorate the 1984 NIH symposium, Animal Welfare and Scientific Research.